Interlaced
by jloveyslas
Summary: Sunako Nakahara has always had this dream but what will she do when she meets the man from her dreams. What if he also had these dreams will she be able to under stand what they are and what they are meant to be? This is my first story I am not so good at summarizing so tell me if this is a good or bad story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Wallflower or any of the characters

Warning this is for mature audience only advised for ages 13+ very smutty sort of

** Chapter 1 :Sunako's dream**

I feel the warmth radiating of his lips that traced the side of my neck. His hands intertwined with mine gave me the feeling of bliss. Sparks fly as our lips meet my hands leave his to interlace my hands into his hair. His short black locks smoothly lace around my fingers in an instant. The smell of his skin surrounds me with incense of the woods during the summer. This is the smell that only comes from being in the sun for many hours on end. The muscles pressed against my stomach sent chills down my back. His muscular legs pressed against my legs and mine against his was very exhilarating that I almost blacked out. He grabbed my hips and rubbed his long and erect partner against my inner thigh.

Than sinking lower he pleased butterfly kisses along my neck. When he reached my breast he gathered my right one in mouth and sucked it as he eased off it he flicked his tong over the nipple. I mound out of pleasure as he moved to my left breast I did not notice his hand slip lower until he touched my mound. He slipped one finger inside of me while sucking on my breast he started to pulse it in and out then he added another finger at that moment he bit the nipple. Slowly his head slipped lower until his head was between my legs I could not look then out of no where he said "look at me savor you". My eyes shot open as he licked my bud and nibbled on it my hand inter twined with his hair as he drove his tong in and out in a pattern the he puled his tung out and whispered "just like honey".

As he reached my hymen he stopped he head next to mine and "whispered this will only hurt a little bit". All i could do was shake my head yes he quickly puled back out a little then quickly slammed right back in i scream out in pain then just as fast as it happened it dissipated as he held still within me as soon as I relaxed he slowly started to move then he started to get faster as I mound out in joy. He slowly pulled out and laid next to me and whispered "I love you Sunako" he gathered me in his arms as he did we laid down together he placed his hands on my touch of his hands caressing my hips up and down my sides with his strong gentle hand sent chills through my body. He then turned me to faces him as he pressed his lips against mine it gave my heart a little leap of joy. I was ready for more and so was he.

Damn his skin sent shock-waves of ecstasy through my body. His lips neared my ear as he whispered, "You will always be mine and nobody else. I will always fight for you even if it cost me my life don't you ever forget that my love." He slightly nibbled on my ear as I jolted out of bliss and pulled him closer into my arms. The muscles on his back moved when I touched his upper back that he shivered from my touch. He whispered in my ear quite sexily, "Only you can make me feel this way no one else has the power to do this. You should know that I only long for your touch and any one that gets in the way might get hurt." I quickly pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I never will forget that but understand that I won't let anyone get as close to you as I am." A smile spread across his face giving my heart a bit of excitement and my body wants to touch his more than ever before. I felt so connected to him in every way that my body has always yearned for a felling for this emotion.

* * *

Had a hard time putting it together. Pleas review and tell me if there is any thing wrong with it THANKS! :


	2. Chapter 2

As my mind blurred form the touch of him I heard a siren in the background and pleaded it to end. Thought the sound only got louder as it got closer and in shock when the sound was at my ear I was out of bed in an instant. I realized that it was the same dream that I have every night with the man I did not know. It has always been the same dream for three years now though I have grown accustom to seeing him in my dreams. His plush lips, caramel skin, with black hair, with those sky blue eyes that capture my heart as I look at him. Dreams never do come true or so I I walked to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and decided that it was time to get ready. I turned on the water and splashed my face clearing my mind of any doubts that I had about myself. I slip out of my silky pajamas and walk to the shower to turn it on, as I do so is occurs to me that my parents did not to bother to wake me up yet again. So that meant that either I was up before them or I was late, but the time my clock told me that

I was up long before them. So I decided to take it slow and steady. I washed my hair with my pomegranate shampoo and conditioned it with my coconut conditioner. The reason why I chose these two smells to blend together to create his smell. I did it so if I was sad at school or something I could smell my hair and think of him. I know that it sounds weird and all but it relaxes me when I even get the slightest sent of a long walk to school and three gruesome periods of school I ended up in my favorite class, chemistry and in that class was my best friend Noi Kasahara. Today we got to work in groups for the lab through labs are usually worked in groups of three. We only had two since our other member went to a continuation school since they were so far behind. The lab seemed to be taking longer than they usually did for us to finish them though we finished the lab before anyone else in class. So Noi and I decided to talk though every time we did she would always ask about my dreams. Even though she would ask I would turn the conversation back to her and ask her what her dream had been that night.

Though in the middle of our conversation our sensei came in with a new student, and asked every on to stop what they were doing so he could introduce him to the entire class. I did not look up until he said the new kid's name which happened to be Kyohei Takano when I did look up my jaw dropped. Just the thought of saying his name felt as if it would just role of my lips. In the middle of my thoughts my gaze traveled from his luscious lips to his memorizing eyes. That is when both of our eyes widened though his not as much as mine did. To My side I heard my friend whisper in my ear "Wow what is wrong with you. You look as if you've seen a ghost or are you just into him, because I can see why he is so damn fine." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friend with the biggest grin I have ever seen her have before.I looked back to the front to be gazed upon by eyes that were making my heart melt in an instant. I must have zoned out for some time because the next thing I remember is hearing someone calling my name.

In my defense it was because I was staring it to the eyes of the man I have dreamed of for three years that I did not hear sensei call me. As I came back into reality I hear sensei say "Sunako did you hear me?" all I could say was, "I'm sorry sir I did not hear could you repeat it please." sensei sadly shook his head and said, "Well Sunako may be you should listen more often than I would not have to repeat things, but you know what I will repeat this only one time so you are sure to listen to what I say. Do you understand me Sunako?" all I said was, "Yes Sir I do." sensei then repeated what he had said earlier, "Sunako you will be showing Kyohei around school and to his classes since most of your classes are the same. Now that we have that settled Kyohei please go take that empty seat next to her and get out some paper and a pen or pencil."As Kyohei walked towards me we never lost eye contact as he came to our sets he literally set next to me. In our school we have the desks that are meant to be two separate desks, but they were selected to stay as one desk in order to save money for the school district and to save room in the classrooms. As he sat down on his side of the desk our hands touched slightly as he sat down next to me. As we touched a shock shot through my body.

I could tell that he saw me jump slightly though he did not say a thing for the rest of the period; also he tried not to even touch me at all even if it was a slight tap or brush of the arms. For the next few minutes I zoned out as I did my work though I was cautious of my surrounding epically since the man I have dreamed of is sitting next to me soon as the bell rang my best friend Kim turned to the both of us and said, "Hay lets go get lunch I'm starving." I looked over at Kyohei Takano and smiled at him while asking, "Would you be all right with that and if you want I'll show you around after we eat." He smiled and man did that smile melt my heart when it came upon his face and he said, "Sure I'd love that." As we packed up our bags Kim complained that we were taking too long by saying, "Hurry up I'm wasting away here look I'm gonna just be skin and bones real soon." As we got up out of our sets our arms brushed against each other sending a shock wave of heat rushing through my whole body. We both jumped back from each others touch I looked and saw by the look on his face that he had felt it as well. As we neared the cafeteria I asked him if he wanted to come with me to get lunch he said, "Why not I am kind of hungry".

To be continued...


End file.
